Sacred Games
Indian |dubbing_studio = Sound & Vision India |director1 = Mona Shetty |director2 = Fazal Arabi |translation = Fazal Arabi Tejaswini Ganti Romilla Mukherjee |recorded = 2018-Present |country = India |orig_country = India |episodes = 16 |year = 2018-Present }}Sacred Games is an Indian web television thriller series based on Vikram Chandra's 2006 novel of the same name. The first Netflix original series in India, it is directed by Vikramaditya Motwane and Anurag Kashyap who produced it under their banner Phantom Films. The novel was adapted by Varun Grover, Singh, and Vasant Nath. Kelly Luegenbiehl, Erik Barmack, and Motwane served as the executive producers. The first four episodes of Sacred Games premiered on 29 June 2018, with the full season of eight episodes released on Netflix on 5 July 2018 across 191 countries. It has subtitles in more than 20 languages. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with particular praise for the performances and writing. The second season of Sacred Games was premiered on 15 August 2019. Cast Additional Voices *Dhwani Acharya *Mona Aiya - Female Reporter #1 (ep. 2), Additional Voices *Hitesh Arora *Aniket Bele *Kishore Bhat - Commissioner (ep. 9) *Apala Bisht *Riyanka Chanda *Urmilla Chattrejee - Old Navneet (ep. 16) *Surveen Chawla - Unidentified Woman (ep. 1) *Sumir Chemburkar - Young Guruji 1 (ep. 15) *Abhijit Chitre *Nathan D'Costa - Faraj (ep. 6), Incidental Man #2 (ep. 7), Laksman (ep. 7) *Anil Datt - Mario Joseph (eps. 9-10, 13, 16) *Cedric David *Amit Denodi - Raw Delhi Techie (eps. 1, 6) *Shanu Dev - Judge's Assistant (ep. 1), Male Club Bouncer (ep. 2), Additional Voices *Anud Singh Dhaka - Bunty's Man #1 (ep. 4) *Chand Krishen Dhar - Director (ep. 5), Old Man (ep. 16) *Aarohee Divekar *Ganesh Divekar - Dastangoi (ep. 12) *Manorathsinh Gohil - Sandeep (eps. 2-3) *Sandeep Hastak - Muslim Man (ep. 3), Male Actor #2 (ep. 4) *Omie Joshi - Megha's Fiance (ep. 1), Mandar (eps. 2, 7), Male Policeman #1 (ep. 3), Male Actor #1 (ep. 4), Suleiman Isa's Henchman (ep. 4) *Rohit Juneja - Suleiman Isa's Man (ep. 5), Shopkeeper (ep. 6), Goon No #2 (ep. 7), Hawaldar Dwivedi (ep. 7), Incidental Man #1 (ep. 7), Aavez (eps. 10, 12), Awaiz (ep. 12), Harun (eps. 14-15) *Shiv Kanungo - Corporator (ep. 11) *Sumit Kaul - Balochistani Man (ep. 1) *Arannya Kaur - Female Prostitute #1 (eps. 2-3) *Sonal Kaushal - Navneet Behenji (eps. 15-16) *Rajesh Kava - Devaiah (ep. 13) *Sahil Kularani *Sanjay Kumar - Shukla Seth (ep. 1) *A.R. Manikandan - Deva (ep. 6) *Vijay Maurya - RGV (ep. 11) *Jigar Mehta - Dying Goon (ep. 1), Hotel Waiter (ep. 1) *Shilpa Mehta - Ponnuthai (ep. 14) *Vishal Menon - Police Hawaldar (ep. 1), Male Gangster (ep. 2), Male Politician (ep. 2), Male Reporter (ep. 2), Hotel Manager (ep. 7),, Incidental Man #4 (ep. 7), Ngo Man (ep. 7) Arnab (eps. 10-11) *Meena Nahta - Older Female Incidental (ep. 7) *Vijayant Narayan - Injured Man (ep. 1), Man Listening (ep. 3), Shivaji (ep. 4) *Prashant Narula *Farhan Patel - Chemist (ep. 6), Ram (ep. 7) *Veena Phansalkar - Female News Anchor (ep. 6) *Sweta Pradhan - Female Incidental (eps. 2-4) *Aaditya Raaj - Judge (eps. 1, 5), Sharad (ep. 1), Cop (ep. 6), Goon #1 (ep. 7), Incidental Prisoner #2 (ep. 8) *Palanssh Vinod Rao - Young Guruji 2 (ep. 15) *Vani Ravija *Gaurav Sajjanhar - Chang-Dong (ep. 12) *Manikant Sarbhoy *Aaman Shaikh - Bully (ep. 1) *Shagufta Shaikh *Renu Sharda - Bunty's Prostitute (ep. 5) *Aadityaraj Sharma - Dilbag Singh (eps. 8, 10) *Anshul Sharma - Bazil (ep. 6), Worker (ep. 6), Incidental Man #3 (ep. 7), Additional Voices *Vinod Sharma - Raw Chief (eps. 9-10) *Shaik Sheeba - Nasreen (ep. 11) *Aravind Kumar Singh - Male Forensic Officer #1 (ep. 2), Doctor Ghadge (eps. 3, 6), Male Policeman #2 (ep. 3), Male Driver (ep. 4), Officer (ep. 5), Muslim Guy (ep. 5), Male Incidental (ep. 7), Pandit Incidental (ep. 7), Incidental Prisoner (ep. 8) *Takesh Singh *Viraj Singh - Maalam (eps. 11-12) *Rinki Singhvi - Female News Anchor (ep. 3), Female Announcer (ep. 7) *Mohit Sinha - Bunty's Man #2 (ep. 4) *Swati Subramaniam - Chief Minister (eps. 14-15) *Komal Bhushan Telang - Poonam (eps. 11, 15) *Krutarth Trivedi - Baauji (ep. 15) *Yohana Vachani - Zoya's Assistant (eps. 2, 7), Woman (ep. 5), Additional Voices *Pranav Vaidya - Raw Emissary (ep. 15) *Shalini Vatsa - Kantabai (ep. 14) *Anamaya Verma - Aalam (eps. 11-12) *Saanwari Yajnik - Female Prostitute #2 (ep. 2), Female Automated Voice (ep. 3), Paritosh Shah's Wife (ep. 5), Additional Voices Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP1_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 1 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP2_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 2 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP3_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 3 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP4_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 4 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP5_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 5 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP6_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 6 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP7_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 7 Credits Sacred_Games_S1EP8_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 1 Episode 8 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP1_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 1 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP2_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 2 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP3_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 3 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP4_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 4 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP5_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 5 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP6_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 6 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP7_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 7 Credits Sacred_Games_S2EP8_Credits.jpg|Sacred Games Season 2 Episode 8 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''Sacred Games'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Indian Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Indian Dubbing Category:Thriller